AceJakkidFan VS IAmAWrighter
by Kakkid
Summary: acejakkidfan decides to be a gentleman, helping the new wrighter become great, can wrighter continue the story and win the ending? wrighter is the author of turnabout escape
1. AceJakkidFan 1

ACEJAKKIDFAN VS IAmAWrighter

turnabout whatever ill let my best friend iamawriter decide

chapter 1: phoenixs turnabout

"obJECTION" shouted the blue man phoenix pointing his long finger and the red man edgeworth "the victim died at 5pm i saw it myself, but the autopsy said it was at 4pm"

"fuck" said edgeworth "wait, that autopsy is outdated"

"WHAAAT" shouted phoenix

edgey updated the autopsy report and phoenix was declared guilty

the blue tall gards dragged phoenix out and he was kicking screaming and crying

so he decided he wasnt goin to jail so easily, so he grabbed the metal gun from the guards pants and shot fucks dead and guards die and maya die and edgeworth die and judge die and gallery men die too

he ran out and got in a plane and flew it away and circled the courtroom firing bombs and missiles at it

"HAHAHAAAA" laughed phoenix "the court system is fucked, gets lots of people guilty without me, so de only way to save them people is to DESTROY THE COURT"

the guns fired at the brown court, blowin people up and blowin walls up and blowin my computer up

"OH NO" shouted me "NOW I CANT MAKE ALL MY DANK AAO FANCASEEEEEES" i cryed before i got blowed up too

"stupid acejakkidfan getting people arrested" said phoenix "now wat should i do to save more people? ohhh i know"

phoenix flew to the white house and broke in with the plane

"time for justice mr dolan tramp" shouted phoenix

"ahhh no" shouted the_donald "back to ur japani-"

but phenix shot him to the dead

"ok now i should be president"

phoenix took donalds crown and put it on himself making him the official president of the united states of america

everyone bowed to his feets he demanded proper respect, and he also sent everyone on the_donald to prison for nearly destroying the country

"it is my honor to say that i phoenix wright now have the right to rule the universe" said phoenix reading a script and closing it suddenly "so i will"

he jumped into space and grabbed an alien by the antennas and it pulled him all the way to the throne of the king of the universe which grants eternal life

but first he pushed the first king off and he fell into space

"DAMN, I HAD THE WORLD RECOOOOOORD" shouted the king because he was the longest person alive

phoenix ruled the universe forever

CAN YOU CONTINUE, IAMAWRIGHTER?


	2. IAmAWrighter 1

IAmAWrighter's Story: By Wrighter

(Authors Note: NOBODY read that fic mentioned in the summary unless you want to die)

Phoenix woke up after a really weird dream

"Wow I must have been doing drugs last night to have a stupid dream like that" said Phoenix "Anyway to court"

Phoenix and Apollo Justice the red attorney with horns and a shiny golden bracelet went to the courtroom to find justice for defendants

"Hey what were you dreaming about Phoenix" said Apollo

"Some stupid shit that only some idiot like jakkid166 or AceJakkidFan would think of (AJF: hey m8 im readin this)

"Hmm you know this feels like a cheap way of continuing a story because you dont like the way the dream was going"

"The author does NOT deserve to have to read that thing" said Phoenix "Hes just going to pretend it was never there"

"The court is in session" said the judge

"Ready" said Phoenix "Wait no Im not, whos the defendant"

"Hello... Trite" said Godot the prosecutor

"Hi Godot" said Phoenix

"Also Im Fine" said Apollo

"I didnt ask you Mr Justice" said the judge

"Oh sorry" said Apollo

"Now anyway I would like to know who-"

"The victim is Donald Trump, he was killed by a gun I think, there was something like that in the report" said Godot "It was pretty hard to read though"

"Okay but whos"

"the witness? Youll meet him now"

Godot called Athena Cykes to the stand

"Lets do this" said Athena

 **Witness Testimony**

"That fat boy shot Donald with the gun"

" **HOLD IT!** " shouted phoenix "Come on guys, who is the defendant?"

"You dont know?" shouted the Judge

"You took his case without asking his name Trite" said Godot drinking his hot bitter coffee "Its AceJakkidFan"

"Oh" said Phoenix "The defense rests"

"What?" shouted AceJakkidFan, but the judge declared him guilty

The end

I promise Ill write better stuff after this and not this mad childs games.

(AJF: im not gonna reveal wich one is canon but i WILL say tat in the canon and the noncanon one a man named rathermeetyournightmareormyex dies a tragic payneful death)


End file.
